Ideas
LEGO Ideas, раньше называлось LEGO Cuusoo — медиаплатформа The LEGO Group, предназначенный для рассмотрения авторских проектов от участников LEGO-сообщества. Если идея, представленная на сайте, набирает 10000 сторонников, она имеет шанс быть произведённой в качестве официального продукта LEGO. Наборы данной серии выходят с 2008 года и по настоящее время. Описание Необходимость более тесной связи The LEGO Group с поклонниками возникла после конфликта сторон, источником которого послужил взлом и успешное улучшение любителями компьютерного кода Mindstorms. Совместная работа LEGO и японского сайта общественной поддержки Cuusoo (в переводе название означает “желание” или “желание чего-то к существованию”) началась в ноябре 2008 года с целью выявления интереса пользователей к уникальным идеям самих пользователей; Продуктом сотрудничества двух компаний стал доступный только для японских посетителей сайт lego.cuusoo.com, запущенный по всему миру 23 апреля 2011 года. Первоначально для одобрения проектов LEGO Cuusoo достаточно было только тысячи поддерживателей, но с выходом на глобальный уровень планка была поднята до десяти тысяч и теперь каждый желающий мог выкладывать свой проект на сайт; в случае достижения творением достаточного числа сторонников оно будет рассмотрено дизайнерами LEGO и получит возможность стать официальным продуктом LEGO. Во время существования сайт Cuusoo считался только бета-версией разработки, и 30 апреля 2014 он отошёл под полный контроль The LEGO Group и был преобразован в платформу LEGO Ideas с новым адресом ideas.lego.com. Основные правила * Участник должен быть старше тринадцати лет для публикации проекта и старше восемнадцати для его разработки. * Запрещено создавать проекты по уже существующим лицензионным сериям. * Запрещено создавать проекты, связанные с насилием, политикой или вредными привычками. * Запрещено нарушать авторское право другого участника или третьей стороны. * Поначалу у проекта есть 60 дней на обретение сотни голосов, затем ещё год на достижение тысячи, затем ещё полгода на пять тысяч и ещё полгода на десять тысяч. В противном случае проект не сможет набирать голоса. * В случае прохождения этапа обзора и поступления итогового набора в продажу автор проекта получит 1% от доходов от продажи набора, 10 копий набора и упоминание в наборе. Достигшие десяти тысяч Выпущенные= * 21100 Шинкай 6500 (Первый проект) * 21101 Хаябуса (Второй проект) * 21102 Микромир (Третий проект) * 21103 Машина времени Делореан (4 выпущенный, 6 достигший) * 21104 Марсоход MSL Curiosity (5 выпущенный, 13 достигший) * 21108 Охотники за привидениями (7 одобренный, 6 выпущенный, 26 достигший) * 21109 Экзоскелет (6 одобренный, 7 выпущенный, 16 достигший) * 21110 Исследовательский институт (8 выпущенный, 23 достигший) * 21301 Птицы (9 выпущенный, 36 достигший) * 21302 Теория большого взрыва (10 выпущенный, 40 достигший) * 21303 Валл-И (11 одобренный, 12 выпущенный, 47 достигший) * 21304 Доктор Кто (12 одобренный, 11 выпущенный, 41 достигший) * 21305 Лабиринт (13 одобренный, 51 достигший) * 21306 Желтая Субмарина Битлз (16 одобренный, 84 достигший) * 21307 Caterham Seven 620R (14 одобренный, 73 достигший) * 21308 Время приключений (15 одобренный, 72 достигший) * 21309 NASA Apollo Saturn V (17 одобренный, 86 достигший) * 21310 Старый рыболовный магазин (18 одобренный, 93 достигший) * 21312 Женщины НАСА (19 одобренный, 106 достигший) * 21313 Корабль в бутылке (21 одобренный, 120 достигший) * 21311 Вольтрон (20 одобренный, 99 достигший) * 21314 Трон: Наследие (22 одобренный, 130 достигший) * 21315 Книжка-раскладушка (23 одобренный, 140 достигший) * 21318 Дом на дереве (24 одобренный, 149 достигший) * 21316 Флинтстоуны (25 одобренный, 155 достигший) * 21317 Пароходик Вилли (26 одобренный, 160 достигший) * 21319 Центральная кофейня Друзей (27 одобренный, 165 достигший) * Dinosaurs Fossils Skeletons - Natural History Collection (28 одобренный, 167 достигший) * Playable Lego Piano (29 одобренный, 171 достигший) * 123 Sesame Street (30 одобренный, 179 достигший) * The Pirate Bay (31 одобренный, 175 достигший) |-| Допущенные к обзору= Второй обзор 2019 * Anatomini (173 проект) * UCS Space Shuttle Atlantis (181 проект) * Thunderbirds Are Go (182 проект) * Pursuit of Flight (184 проект) * History Museum (185 проект) * The Office (186 проект) * Medieval Blacksmith (187 проект) * Winnie the Pooh (189 проект) * Nasa Spacecraft (190 проект) * The Haunted Mansion: 50th Anniversary (191 проект) * The Seven Dwarfs' House (192 проект) Третий обзор 2019 * Queen: I Want to Break Free * The Legend of Zelda BotW Stables * Seinfeld 30th Anniversary |-| Добирающие голоса= * LEGO Typewriter (9,300+) * Toronto Rocket Subway Train (9,100+) * Clockwork Aquarium! (8,800+) * Home Alone. McCallister's House. (8,500+) * Winter Chalet (8,300+) * The Huascar (8,000+) * Planet Express Delivery Ship (7,700+) * Retro Bowling Alley (7,700+) * UCS Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (7,500+) * SpaceX Falcon 9 (Saturn V Scale) (7,500+) |-| Отменённые= * The Winchester - Shaun of the Dead (4 проект) – отменён из-за смысла серии * EVE Online Ships - Rifter (5 проект) – отменён из-за лицензии * LEGO Legend Of Zelda (7 проект) – отменён из-за использования новых деталей * Firefly Serenity playset (8 проект) – отменён из-за смысла серии * Modular Western Town (9 проект) – отменён из-за конфликта с существующей серией * STAR WARS DARK BUCKET (10 проект) – отменён из-за лицензии * UCS Sandcrawler (12 проект) – отменён из-за лицензии * Thinking with Portals! (11 проект) * Purdue Pete (14 проект) * Space Troopers! (15 проект) * Andy/Bugdroid the Android by Google (17 проект) * - The Legend of Zelda - (18 проект) * Mini Shop Series (20 проект) * Batmobile Tumbler Minifig Scale (21 проект) * League of Legends of Lego (22 проект) * Land-Rover Defender 110 (19 проект) * ATLAS mini model - education/outreach project (24 проект) * FTL: Faster Than Light (25 проект) * Poptropica: Dr. Hare's Lair (27 проект) * Ghostbusters (28 проект) – отменён из-за похожего проекта, раньше набравшего десять тысяч голосов * The Road to Oz (29 проект) * Macross VF-1 Valkyrie +Fast pack / Armored parts (30 проект) * Sherlock (31 проект) * Legend of Zelda: Iron Knuckle Encounter (32 проект) * Japanese old style architecture (33 проект) * The Adventure Time Project (34 проект) * BTTF - UCS DeLorean Time Machine (35 проект) * Modular Apple Store (37 проект) * BTTF - Jules Verne Train (38 проект) * Doctor Who (39 проект) - отменён из-за похожего проекта * Assault on Wayne Manor (42 проект) * Invisible Hand (43 проект) * X-Men: X-Mansion (44t проект) * LEGO Lightsabers: Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker (45 проект) * UCS All Terrain Armoured Transport (46 проект) * THE HUBBLE SPACE TELESCOPE (49 проект) * Avengers Helicarrier (50 проект) * The Goonies 30th Anniversary - The Inferno (53 проект) * The Natural History Museum - Creator Expert (54 проект) * Lords of the Rings Set: Minas Tirith (55 проект) * Jurassic Park (56 проект) * Piano (57 проект) * Flying Dutchman (58 проект) * The Discworld (59 проект) * Science Adventures (60 проект) * Medieval Market Street (61 проект) * Disney Princess Frozen: Elsa's Ice Palace (62 проект) - Rejected due to licensing * Douglas DC-3 (63 проект) * Bricksauria | Tyrannosaurus Rex (64 проект) * International Space Station (65 проект) * The Golden Girls Living Room and Kitchen Modular Set with Dorothy, Rose, Blanche, Sophia, and Stan (66 проект) * Legend of Zelda: King of Red Lions Play Set (67 проект) * RMS Titanic (68 проект) * 1969 Chevrolet Corvette (69 проект) * Small YELLOW (70 проект) * Daft Punk (71 проект) * F7A Hornet (52 проект) * Modular Library (74 проект) * Lothlorien (75 проект) * LEGO Physics (76 проект) * Ghostbusters: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (77 проект) * The Hobbit-Rivendell (78 проект) * Indominus Rex (79 проект) * The Little Prince (80 проект) * Jurassic Park Explorer (with minifigs) (81 проект) * 20.000 Leagues under the Sea NAUTILUS (82 проект) * Toyota Landcruiser 40 Series (83 проект) * HSM Beagle (85 проект) * National Park Service Centennial Vignettes (87 проект) * Concorde Display Set (88 проект) * Victorian London Christmas (89 проект) * Fossil Museum (90 проект) * Gingerbread House (91 проект) * Modular Train Station (92 проект) * Old Fishing Store (93 проект) * Jedi High Council Chamber (94 проект) * Particle Accelerator (95 проект) * Jurassic Park Visitor Center (96 проект) * Rolling BB-8 !! (97 проект) * Johnny Five (98 проект) * Spaceballs - Eagle 5 (100 проект) * Addams Family Mansion (101 проект) * Merchant's House (102 проект) * The Large Hadron Collider (103 проект) * Lego Observatory - Mountain View (104 проект) * Modular Construction Site (105 проект) * Star Wars UCS X34 Landspeeder (107 проект) * Lamborghini Veneno Roadster (108 проект) * Lovelace & Babbage (109 проект) * Plum Creek - The Little House on the Prairie (110 проект) * Boat Repair Shop (111 проект) * Marvels' Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Bus" LEGO Set (112 проект) * Hulkbuster UCS (113 проект) * Lego Store Modular Version (114 проект) * Red Dwarf Lego (115 проект) * Land Rover 4x4 (116 проект) * Volkswagen Golf MK1 GTI (117 проект) * Vintage Tram (118 проект) * 1950's Diner (119 проект) * UCS Rey's Speeder (121 проект) * The Iron Giant (122 проект) * The Blues Mobile (123 проект) * Sega Classic Arcade Machines (124 проект) * Quest Builder (125 проект) * Red Arrows Hawk (126 проект) * Venetian Houses (127 проект) * Jeep Wrangler Rubicon (128 проект) * NBC's The Office (129 проект) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (131 проект) * Surf Rescue (132 проект) * Medieval Watermill (133 проект) * Gilmore Girls - Luke's Diner (134 проект) * The Wonders of Peru (135 проект) * NF-15B Research Aircraft (136 проект) * I Am Your Father (137 проект) * NASA Space Shuttle (Saturn V Scale) (138 проект) * NASA Saturn V Launch Umbilical Tower (139 проект) * Boat House Diner (141 проект) * The Lighthouse (142 проект) * Jaguar E-Type Roadster (143 проект) * The Dive Shop (144 проект) * RuPaul's Brick Race (145 проект) * The Lego Christmas Story House (146 проект) * Embraer A-29 Super Tucano (Smoke Squadron) (147 проект) * SR-71A The Final Flight (148 проект) * Stitch (150 проект) * Modular Arcade (151 проект) * I am Amelia Earhart (152 проект) * LEGO Mystery Science Theater 3000 (153 проект) * Acclamator Class Assault Ship (154 проект) * The Vintage Motorcycle of BMW R60/2 (156 проект) * SpaceX Falcon Heavy (157 проект) * International Space Station (158 проект) * SpaceX – The Ultimate Collection (159 проект) * M&M's Chocolate Candy Dispenser (161 проект) * Rolls-Royce UltraFan® - The Ultimate Jet Engine (162 проект) * Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 Lego Speed Champions (163 проект) * Fiat 500 F (164 проект) * Mexico City & LEGO = ♥ (166 проект) * Chemical Plant (168 проект) * Food Stand Diners (169 проект) * Queen Victoria Cruise Ship (170 проект) * Museu Nacional - Rio de Janeiro (172 проект) * The Office - NBC (174 проект) * Kakapo (176 проект) * SpaceX BFR / Starship & Super Heavy 1:110 Scale (177 проект) * Addams Family Mansion Modular (178 проект) * Machu Picchu (180 проект) * Gravity Falls Mystery Shack (183 проект) - попал в архив перед стадией обзора * Japanese Tea Garden (188 проект) - попал в архив перед стадией обзора Наборы 21100.jpg|21100 Шинкай 6500 21101_alt1.png|21101 Хаябуса 21102_alt1.png|21102 Микромир 21103_box.jpg|21103 Машина времени Делореан 21104.png|21104 Марсоход MSL Curiosity 21108_alt1.png|21108 Охотники за привидениями 21109_alt1.jpg|21109 Экзоскелет 21110_alt1.jpg|21110 Исследовательский институт 21301Birds.png|21301 Птицы 21302BigBangTheory.jpeg|21302 Теория Большого Взрыва 21303.jpeg|21303 Валл-И 21304DoctorWho.jpeg|21304 Доктор Кто 21305Maze.jpeg|21305 Лабиринт imageяывв.jpeg|21306 Желтая Субмарина Битлз 21307_alt1.jpg|21307 Caterham Seven 620R 21308_alt1.jpg|21308 Время приключений Видео What is LEGO CUUSOO|Что такое LEGO CUUSOO? What is a Project - LEGO Ideas|Что такое проект? How it Works - LEGO Ideas-0|Как это работает? How does the LEGO Review work? - LEGO Ideas|Что такое обзор? LEGO® Ideas - Acceptable Project Content|Какие проекты разрешены? LEGO IDEAS – How it Works|Что такое идея? Галерея 639px-Cuusoo_Server_Maintenance.png|Техническое обслуживание CUUSOO_Builder.png|Ошибка 404 Builder Ппп.png|Логотип CUUSOO ---- fr:Ideas en:Ideas Категория:Серии, выпущенные в 2011 Категория:Лицензионные серии